Bathing In The Moonlight
by mistique-serenity
Summary: Knuckles practically vanishes, and Rouge is looking worried for him. Is Knuckles really hidding? Where is he? Is this a way to reveal their true feelings? And what is Rouge's darkest secret?KnuxRouge, rated for future chapters. ON HIATUS
1. Really gone?

**Bathing in the moonlight**

I. Really gone?

Rouge couldn't handle it anymore. For a couple of weeks, she came to Angel Island daily, searching for Knuckles. She remembered that day clearly: she went to Angel Island to try to steal the Master Emerald once more. But in her heart, she hoped it will be a chance to confess the Guardian of the ME what her true feeling for him were. And just as she arrived at the shrine, in the place where the ME should've been, there was only an empty spot and Knuckles was nowhere to be found. She searched the island, watching from above, by flying, but all she could see were small rivers and big trees. The next day she searched again, and the next day the same, but she didn't found the ME, nor Knuckles. In fact, she had just been lying to herself: that she only looks for the ME, and not for Knuckles. But for a week, she stopped searching for a green glow and started looking, almost desperately, for a red fur.

In the Station Square, Sonic and his friends were worried for Knuckles, too. And even if they knew the fake and the real reason of Rouge's searching, they never talked about it because, as usual, Rouge will just deny it all. But they helped her out, looking for Knuckles all over the Angel Island: Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, even Shadow helped. But it was getting late, and they had to go home. Rouge stayed, still looking for Knuckles.

-Oh, time really flies here, she said, after noticing that the sun had already disappeared, being replaced by a dark sky and the first stars of the night.

Then, her cell phone rang:

-Hello?

-Hey, Rouge, this is Shadow. Aren't you coming home, it's getting really dark.

-It's already very dark, I can hardly see a thing in the sky, and I'm pretty tired. I think I'll stay for the night here.

-Suit yourself. So go find yourself a nice tree or a cozy cave, batgirl.

Rouge giggled; it was obviously that Shadow really cared for her, even more than a simple friend, maybe he even had a crush on her, but her heart belonged only to a certain, red echidna. And he knew that, but… that didn't stopped him from flirting and trying his luck.

-When are you going to stop calling me batgirl?

-When we are going on a date!

-Ha-ha! You sure are direct!

-Is that a "yes"?

-Eh… I'll think about it.

-Good night then!

-Yeah, bye.

With a big smile on her face, Rouge hung up and putted her cell phone in a small pocket, specially designed for cell phones, on her leg, near the ankle. Then she flew away, to find "a nice tree or a cozy cave", as Shadow suggested. But she didn't notice the dark shadow that had been watching her all this time. From the day she started searching on Angel Island, Knuckles had been watching her every move. He moved the ME in another shrine, in a secret cave, which was very hard to find, deep hidden in the mountain.

"What should I do? Just confront her and find out what she's up to? Actually, she and Shadow seem to have a perfect relationship… Maybe they are really lovers! That bastard! I have to find out if she loves him! Oh, Knuckles, why do you even care? She's just a thief who steals jewels, while you have to protect a rather large one… But I'll go crazy if I don't find out…"

Knuckles sighed and ran through the thickness of the woods. Meanwhile, Rouge found a big tree, with numerous branches. She was used with "a bit" more luxury, but tonight, even the air had the smell of Knuckles… her Knuckles… But reality disappointed her. Knuckles wasn't hers, and he probably never will. She sighed, closed her tired eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

"She is so pretty when she's asleep…" 

Knuckles was looking at Rouge since the moment she was asleep. It was a couple of hours now, but Knuckles was a very patient echidna. He admired her beauty, while she was sleeping.

"Should I just wait for her to awake or maybe… I'll wake her up now… No, she'll just kill me."

Knuckles smiled at the thought of it. Suddenly, Rouge's breathing became faster and wider. Knuckles jumped on another branch, ready to hide through the green leaves if Rouge would wake up. But she didn't: in fact, she had a painful expression on her face, and her fists were straining, as she was ready to punch someone. Sweat was pouring on her forehead and her whole body became so tense, as if she was tortured in her dreams. Knuckles was worried and was about to wake her up, when she opened her eyes. Rouge looked around her, seeing that she was still on Angel Island, and sighed, with relief.

Rubbing her arms together to keep them warm, she whispered:

-It was only a nightmare…

"What kind of nightmare would scare Rouge like this? What could be her secret?" Knuckles thought, still gazing at Rouge, who looked pretty freaked out. After a couple of seconds, Rouge reached for her purple cell phone and dialed a number. Knuckles went closer, to hear the conversation. Soon, a heavy, rough voice answered:

-Yeah?

-Shadow, it's me, Rouge.

-Rouge? What's wrong?

-I'm sorry I'm calling you at this hour, I…

-No problem, batgirl. I always have time for you, even when I'm sleeping, ha-ha!

Knuckles backed away slowly. He didn't want to hear their mushy talk.

-Well, I've had that nightmare I've told you about.

-Again? God, you had it every night, for the past… what, 2 months?

-You have been counting how many times I've called you? asked Rouge, giggling.

-Actually, I've been counting how many times I've awoken late. Look, what I know about this kind of things, especially if they repeat so often, is that they sure have a connection with the present.

-Hell no!

-Well, yeah, this actually isn't a dream, is more like reality, is…

-A memory.

They both stayed silent at this. Knuckles, still well hidden behind the leaves of the tree, wasn't even breathing, eager tp find out more.

-I can come to you in a second with the Chaos Control, and we can come back home together, you don't need to stay the night there.

"Come to you", "we", "together", weren't words of a simple friendship.

-No, it's no need, but thanks anyway. And Shadow…

-Hm?

-Do you think this can become reality? I mean, again?

Shadow thought a while before answering:

-I don't know, but I sure hope it won't.

-Me too. Thanks for all your help.

-Yeah, sure, my pleasure… Whoa, I'm sleepy… Goodnight.

-Bye.

"Ok, Rouge has had a nightmare for a couple of months, something that she doesn't want to happen. What could it be? The police to catch her? Neah… To lose a diamond? Probably… But why did she say it was more like a memory? Maybe something bad happened to her in her past… But what?"

Knuckles looked at Rouge, who had a happy smile on her face, despite the nightmare she just had.

"Maybe she's thinking about her beloved Shadow. I can imagine what I would've happened if they would go home –together-…"

Just then, the image of a naked Rouge throwing Shadow on the bed appeared in the echidna's mind.

"Urgh… Oh God and they were talking so lovely… I hate that! But what if I'm jealous? On Shadow? No way! I'd never be jealous on that jerk! Never!... Oh, who am I fooling? I wished Rouge and me could talk like that, I wish we were together, we were lovers, if I could hold her just one single time, close to my heart… So many impossible wishes, I sound just like a fool! Well, a fool in love, at least… Oh, but I want her SOOO BAD!"

With these thoughts in his mind, Knuckles ran again in the wilderness of the woods.

"I just need to free my mind, I mustn't think about Rouge, cause if I do, it'll drive me mad!"

Meanwhile, Rouge thought about Knuckles:

"Where the hell could he be? If he isn't on this island, then where could he be? Well, the ME is sure here, cause the island is still floating! Maybe he had moved its place, where it could be safe, while he's gone, if he really is gone… Of course, he'll never leave it unguarded! He only cares about his stupid jewel! Or… is he just hiding? But why? Or, from who? Urgh… He's just a stupid echidna, why can't I stop thinking about him? What is wrong with me? I think I love him… But why? That's just not right! I steal jewels, and he guards one! Why do I have to love my enemy? But… maybe things wouldn't be so rough if he loved me too. But he doesn't! he just loves that stupid, green rock! Oh, if that thing wouldn't exist, if he was a free soul, things would've been so great! I just…"

She closed her eyes tightly, so that no tears would pour from her eyes.

"… want him so bad…"

* * *

Knuckles looked at the bright, pale moon. It was shining so brightly, just like a diamond. 

"Great… Now I'm comparing things with jewels. The only jewel I really want to guard is only a cunning batgirl whom I can't have…"

He whispered her name, and the wind carried it far away. At the same moment, Rouge said his name, being on the other side of the island. Their massager was the wind, which carried their names throughout the whole Angel Island. Knuckles heard his name whispered by the voice he loved, and Rouge heard hers. And they both got the same idea, which, at first, had no connection with the other, but was kind of ironically, all about the other.

* * *

**First chapter. Hope you liked it. And if you're confused, just wait for chapter two "Water Love".**


	2. Water Love

**Bathing in the moonlight**

II. Water love

Knuckles had his own special place on Angel Island, where he liked to go and relax. It was a beautiful lake, with two waterfalls in the middle, separated only by a big block of stone. The water at the bottom of the waterfalls was only to the ankles.

Taking a deep breath of the night's cold air, Knuckles took off his gloves, socks and shoes, and jumped into the water. He walked through it, to the waterfall, splashing everywhere. Coming closer, he let the water touch his face, which poured slowly on his body, as he began washing with no rush, all the sweat he gained by following Rouge.

Meanwhile, Rouge found the other waterfall.

"What a lovely place! I really need a good shower!"

She approached and noticed that the water was only reaching her ankles. "Great"-she thought.

Both the waterfalls were surrounded by large trees, but it was so natural "stylish", that only the moonlight could pass through the leaves, creating a very romantic surrounding.

Rouge slowly took of her gloves and boots, and then removed her jumpsuit. But for more safety, cause she didn't feel very secure, being in Knuckles territory, she left her black bra and her purple tanga undies on. Admiring the entire natural environment, she approached the waterfall and just stepped into it. Water was covering all her body, while she was softly washing her hair.

"This is divine-and if Knuckles isn't on the island, a whole lot better!" she thought, even if she secretly wished that Knuckles would've been right next to her, in the waterfall. What she didn't know, was that Knuckles had sensed another presence near him and decided to investigate.

"Who can it be?" thought the red echidna. "It can't be Rouge, she doesn't stand nature. It must be someone who wants to find and steal my emerald! No way, I'll attack first!"

He slowly went through the water, while the waterfall was perfectly disguising the noise that he made. He was just at the point where the two waterfalls met. But first, he wanted to see his opponent. "Just one quick look." Silently, he looked across the block, only to see his worst enemy, the one who haunted his dreams, stole his sleep, the one that he hated for her love for jewels and for always trying to steal the ME, but also loved at the same time for her free spirit, cunning attitude and her dynamic skills in fighting… and flirting. And at top of it all, Rouge was wearing only a bra and some undies, while water was all over her body.

Knuckles envied every drop of water that touched her, slipping on her neck, in her bra, down her legs… Without listening to his mind anymore, he approached Rouge, splashing the water. She came in the battle pose, when she saw the object of her passion standing right next to her. The moonlight was resting on his chest muscles. Rouge wished she was a drop of water, to give him cold kisses on his lips, to manipulate his body, to belong to him…

But instead of that, she said nervously:

-What are you staring at, Knucklehead?

After all, she did spent the past month looking for him.

Knuckles had to give a quick answer, and the word "Nothing!" wasn't an option. Rouge would sure take it as an insult.

-At your clothes?

"You're a frickin' idiot, Knuckles!"

-You mean at the lack of them!

But her voice got softer, as she was getting closed to him.

-What are you doing here? asked Knuckles, even if he already knew the answer.

-Just… haunting.

-And these are… your haunting clothes?

Knuckles tried hard not to laugh.

-Yes, she said, crossing her arms around her chest. If you haven't noticed, "these" clothes seem very attractive for my prey, don't you think?

-And what is your prey?

-I think you meant to say "who".

-Who!

-Can't you guess? asked Rouge, getting even more close to him.

Only then Knuckles realized that _he_ was her prey. And that didn't bothered him at all.

-Ah… me?

-Correct… whispered Rouge.

She was so close to him that their chests were almost touching.

-And… what are you planning to do with your prey?

Knuckles was sure turned on, now that Rouge's seductive eyes examined every part of his body.

-Do you really wanna know? whispered Rouge softly, as their lips were getting closer.

-Yes…

As the echidna said the last word, Rouge wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him on the lips. Knuckles putted his hands around her waist, while he opened his mouth, waiting for a response. He was delighted to see that Rouge responded, her tongue quickly entering his mouth, searching for a love partner, that didn't wasted time. Knuckles was now very excited, his knees got weak and Rouge feel over him, splashing the water everywhere. Knuckles, for the first time in his life, was afraid to continue, fearing the consequences that will appear afterwards. Only a crazed one will leave right now, but Knuckles was crazy, Crazy in love.

He slipped from beneath her, trying to ignore her call for love.

-Do you really wanna leave?

Knuckles looked behind him, at Rouge. She was on her knees, with her hand places on the sand behind her, letting the moonlight give her an angelic look. Even a brave Guardian as Knuckles would freak out, seeing so many possibilities in front of him. Rouge approached him, with a wild look in her eyes, stepping in the sand just like a kitten who wants something special. And Rouge wanted something really special: she wanted Knuckles.

He backed away with precaution, but as he watched Rouge, who was still approaching him, he lost any sense of direction and ended by touching something hard, made of stone behind him. When he looked, he saw the big block of stone that separated the two waterfalls.

"Uh-Oh…"

Rouge was faster than he thought. She used the moment he was looking behind him, and blocked his legs under hers. Knuckles knew that he was in a dangerous situation: Rouge was on top of him and she didn't looked like she would let him go so easily. The red echidna was at her command. Knuckles struggled, but she was holding his hands tightly.

-I won't let you disappear again.

"Wha? What did she said? Does… she care for me?"

Approaching even more, their noses almost touched. Rouge asked in a sad, low voice:

-Why do you hate me so much?

-What!

"She thinks I hate her? Isn't she the one who's suppose to hate me?"

-But I don't hate you! said Knuckles.

-Then why did you hid for a month?

-I've just…

He didn't want for her to find out why he did it. He tried again to free himself, but without success.

-Just answer my question and I won't bother you again.

"Bother again? Too great to be true!... But do I really want this?"

Knuckles looked at Rouge and noticed something different at her emerald, green eyes: they were so warm and beautiful, that Knuckles was speechless for a minute. He saw a great passion in her eyes and suddenly, he felt very relaxed under her.

-Did you hid from me? asked again Rouge.

"There are all trick questions, what should I answer?"

As she would've read minds, Rouge said:

-Just be honest and I will go away.

"But I don't want you to go away! Oh, I can't tell her that! Fine, Knux, be honest, she probably hates you by now."

Looking away from her eyes, he said in a slow voice:

-Yes, I hid from you.

-May I ask why?

Knuckles noticed that the passion in her eyes grew even more.

-I suppose… I wanted… to find out if you'd look for the Master Emerald or for its Guardian.

Rouge was astonished. She didn't expected such a direct answer.

-And what did you found out?

-You already know the answer. Why ask again?

They both looked at each other. Knuckles was working his mind, how to make Rouge stay, while she wanted to leave, now that Knuckles knew what she thought about him.

-You watched me?

-Yes. And I've also heard your midnight calls to your best friend, Shadow.

Knuckles forgot to make his voice sound like he didn't care, so it turned out sarcastically and irritating.

Rouge raised her eye brown and said in a humorous voice:

-Is big, bad Knuxie jealous somehow?

"Oh, crap!"

But Rouge got off him.

-You leaving? asked the echidna in a disappointed voice, that made Rouge stop.

Knuckles realized that she was wearing tanga undies and blushed really badly, while Rouge turned around to look at him.

-Well, you answered my question, and I made a promise, so I won't bother you anymore.

-What about breaking that promise? said Knuckles, grabbing her wrist.

* * *

**Well, that was Chapter II. Please review with your oppinions, I love reading them. Just now I've learned how to do a review, hehe . Chapter III will comes soon:"Teasing 'n' taunting."**


	3. Teasing 'n' Taunting

**Bathing in the moonlight**

III. Teasing 'n' taunting

-You... want me to stay? asked Rouge, convinced that her ears weren't working anymore.

-Yes.

Rouge was still unsure, so she just asked again.

-Are you sure?

-Positive, answered Knuckles.

He pulled her hand, making her fall on her knees, just like before, on top of him, and so she ended with her hands on Knuckles chest. Bud he didn't mind, as he started to massage Rouge's back with his hands. It seemed that Rouge really liked it, as she rubbed his chest with her cold hands. Then, she started kissing his neck, her lips climbing slowly to his chin, then to his cheeks, and finally found his mouth. Knuckles was still massaging her back, his hands becoming more firmly when Rouge started making out with him. She cleverly used her tongue inside his mouth, making him tremble. At a moment, Knuckles started growling. Rouge just laughed:

-What's the matter, sugar? she said in a sweet tone.

-How do you get this useless thing off?

It took Rouge a couple of seconds to figure out that the "useless" thing that was bothering Knuckles was her bra. During the kiss, he tried to open it, but without any success.

-How haven't I felt you? she asked, trying to control herself from laughing, since Knuckles was very frustrated.

-I've got deft hands, he said, still looking pissed off cause the bra wouldn't open at all.

-I'm sure of that...

Knuckles stopped fighting with her bra and looked at Rouge. She had a strange look on her face, somewhere between cunning and tricky.

-Let me help you...

Rouge putted Knuckles hands aside, and got up on her knees, still being between his legs. She placed her arms on her back, where the bra opens. Knuckles heard a click! and the bra was open. He looked at her breasts with deep hunger in his eyes, but Rouge was still holding her bra with her hands. Without losing eye contact with the red echidna, Rouge pulled on strap of her bra down her shoulder and her arm, while still looking seductively at Knuckles, who had a agonized face, full of anxiety. The bat smiled: she wanted to see how much can Knuckles resist before losing his mind, as a punishment for all the stress she went through just to find him She was holding her bra with a hand, while the other one pulled her other strap-bar so slow and sensual down her arm, that Knuckles bit his lower lip only to not go crazy. Rouge smiled again, evilly: the expression of annoyance on Knuckles face was the perfect reward for all the days she wasted searching for him on Angel Island. She got her hand off her strap-bra, but was holding the cups with both hands.

-To let go, or to not let go? she taunted Knuckles, who now had a face so desperate, that you'd feel very sorry for him.

-First option, he said in a sarcastic voice, while holding his hands on some rocks near him, to stop him from doing something foolish.

-Oh, really? Rouge teased, winking at him.

-Why are you so mean?

Knuckles voice was so annoyed, that Rouge laughed out-loud.

-Because I lost the past month looking for you, while you were playing hide and seek.

-Do I really deserve such a punishment?

Knuckles purple eyes were shining just like two stars, and his whole body was shaking.

-He he... If I knew we'll end up like this, I'd never have concerned myself over time...

They looked in their eyes, and Knuckles knew she was honest and just wanted to tell her how much he loved her...

-But you're so cute when you're so nervous, teased Rouge again, maybe I'll just put it back...

That was the last straw for Knuckles, who... lost control.

-DAMN IT!

* * *

**Ya liked it? I hope so. Next chapter will come soon, in a couple of days. It's called "Losing control...". And on the next chappie I expect some criticism from the hentai moments, he he... And I'm sorry this one is so short, next one will be longer, I'll promise!**

**And because I always forget to put the copyright things: Knuckles, Rouge (c) Sega. **


	4. Losing control

**Bathing in the moonlight**

**Knuckles, Rouge © Sega, Sonic Team. Please R&R, if ppl don't like it, it's useless to post it. Enjoy!**

**P.S.-I am first hentai writer, be gentle, hy hy... **

IV. Losing control...

With a shout full of annoyance, Knuckles grabbed Rouge's arms, holding her so tight, that you would've said that he never wanted to let go, and gave her a big French kiss on the mouth. Her bra fell and she lost balance, falling on the soft sand behind her. Now Knuckles was on top of her. He pushed his tongue deep into Rouge's throat, while she moaned of pleasure. His tongue found hers, and started playing passionately with it. Rouge's breasts were touching his chest, pushing it, as their tongues danced in a very wild beat. Rouge couldn't stop moaning.

"What the fuck...?" she thought. "If I knew he could kiss like this, I... ah..."

Rouge gave out another loud moan, full of excitement, as she escaped from his mouth. The air was cold, and Rouge wanted to feel his heat again. Knuckles stopped from kissing and just smiled, looking at her, as she was fighting hard to regain her breath.

-See what you get if you're teasing?

But Rouge didn't care anymore. She grabbed the echidna's shoulders, dragging him close to her once more, and began spilling kisses on his neck, moving down. She stroked his furry, red chest, breathing over it.

-Stop it, it tick-ticklees...

Even if the Guardian wanted to act brave, he was losing control...

Rouge started licking his chest, making him moan of shock and pleasure. He growled and said something, or a curse, or a prayer, and whispered:

-Ok, you did it, Rouge...

-Did what?

Knuckles let her see the desire that blackened his purple eyes.

-You drove me mad.

-Well, I can consider myself lucky.

Knuckles gave her a soft, short kiss on the lips.

-I don't want it to end, said Rouge, in a almost desperate voice.

-Who said anything about ending? answered the echidna, with a playful smile on his face, as he started to massage her cold breasts.

-They're really cold, he teased her, only for the love of seeing her blush.

-You sure have deft hands... managed to say Rouge, while her breasts were getting softer.

-Told you so... he grinned.

Leaning forward, he sucked her breasts, licking her nipples with his tongue and teasing them with his teeth, while the sexy bat gave another big moan.

-Oh, Knuckles...

She lost what bit of control she had left, and started "working" him out, with both hands. But Knuckles wanted to resist, even if it was very hard. Moving down and giving her kisses on her abdomen, while, discreetly, pulling her undies down, he reached her "hot spot". Then he stopped for a moment, contemplating the view he was meant to see. The bat's body was becoming tense, and her breathing went faster. Leaving behind all inhibitions, Knuckles pushed his tongue deep and hard inside her, who let out a loud cry, moaning uncontrollable. He was playing inside her, while stroking her long legs.

-OH GOD, KNUCKLES! yelled Rouge, cuming,

Swallowing her juice, he licked his lips, kissing again on her abdomen, returning up. Only to be sure they were still soft and warm, he licked her nipples again. The bat was melting with so much pleasure, as she received another warm kiss.

The two treasure hunters, and ex-enemies, looked in the eyes, realizing that it wasn't just the physical attraction that got them this far; they didn't wanted only the other's body, but also their soul, their mind, all of them...

And just before jumping over the last border of sex, Rouge had one last thought before offering all of her and receiving all of him: "I never knew Heaven was so hot...".

* * *

Much later, they were still in the water, embraced. The night has ended, bringing the morning, with its sunrise. Rouge was with her back at Knuckles, who was holding her waist with his hands. A couple of birds sang in a nearby tree, waking up Rouge. 

"Where I am?"

Turning her head around, she saw Knuckles sleeping.

"Ah-almost forgot. I'm in Paradise."

Turning her whole body towards Knuckles, she caressed his cheeks, while he was still sleeping, and whispered:

-I love you so much...

-Same here.

Knuckles wasn't sleeping. He opened one eye, and smiled.

-Morning, Batgirl.

-Morning, Knucklehead.

The crimson one gave her a little morning kiss on the lips.

-Slept well? asked him, still smiling.

-Umm... I've had more important things to do last night than to sleep, she said, winking at the echidna.

She rose up and asked:

-Have any idea where my clothes landed?

-In the waterfalls, or maybe there, or there...

And he pointed to a patch of grass that looked a little messy and to the block of stone.

-...every place we've been, I think.

-Ahem... I know a place where _you_ have been, and no clothes are there.

Knuckles blushed rapidly, remembering all the "places" he went last night. But this gave him fantastical memories and also a wide smile on his face.

Rouge finally found all her clothes (God knows where they landed!) and got dressed up. Knuckles also found his shoes and gloves.

-Rouge?

-Hm?

Knuckles went behind her, his hands wrapping around the bat's waist. Rouge looked into the echidna's eyes and just couldn't remember when was the last time she felt so content, so happy, and so... in love.

-Can I ask you something?

-Sure, what?

-When you were talking with Shadow on the phone, I...

-Oh, and what did Detective Echidna found out? asked Rouge, with a smirk.

But Knuckles face was serious.

-What is the nightmare you're having for the past 2 months?

* * *

**Dum, dum, dum... You thought I'd forgot about her nightmare, didn't ya? Nope-it's just the thing that keeps the plot running! Well, chappie V-"Mixed feelings", will only come when this story will get 12 reviews.**

**And to make you review, here is a short fragment from the next chapter:**

"_-I can't. I just... can't._

_Rouge fixed her eyes on the ground, watching a small ant hiding under a rock. How can she make him understand? How can she reveal her darkest secret, which followed her years after years, stealing her sleep, robbing her from serene dreams, while being always haunted by memories..._

_Do I still give you nightmares?"_

**R&R and the next chappie will come reaaaaaally soon! I Promise!**


	5. Mixed feelings

**Bathing in the moonlight**

**Knuckles, Rouge © Sega, Sonic Team. Please R&R.**

**

* * *

**  
V. Mixed feelings

Rouge's smile disappeared, as she broke free of his embrace.

-I... I can't tell you that.

Knuckles raised his eyebrow and said slowly:

-And why not? What is it so important that you can't tell me?

His voice was harsh and he was annoyed. "If you can't tell me, then why did you even looked for me, if you're hiding things from me now?"

-Knuckles... Please...

The bat her eyes closed and the same pain that Knuckles saw last night was on her face.

-Rouge... Look, I'm sorry...

He hugged her. Rouge placed her head on his chest, returning the hug. She felt so safe in his arms, and all the fright disappeared.

-I'm sorry, I had no right to...

-No, you're right.

Knuckles released her and saw that she was more relaxed now, but still noticed a strange sparkle in her eyes. Was it... fear?

-It seems important... whispered Knuckles.

-It _is_ important. And... I think you need to know this, and I want to tell you, but...

-But...?

-I can't. I just... can't.

Rouge fixed her eyes on the ground, watching a small ant hiding under a rock. How can she make him understand? How can she reveal her darkest secret, which followed her years after years, stealing her sleep, robbing her from serene dreams, while being always haunted by memories...

_Do I still give you nightmares?_

Knuckles watched her shiver. „What's her secret?" He wanted to know this more than anything else. "I love her. I don't care if she tells me or not. I'll still love her."

-If you don't want to tell me...

-That's just the point, I want to tell you, just...

She couldn't go on. After such a perfect night, why did the morning had to be so cold?

Knuckles held her hands and looked into her eyes.

-Don't worry. A secret won't stop me from loving you.

Rouge's heart seemed to melt. He loved her. He would understand. But what was stopping her?

-I really want to tell you, trust me, but... not now.

The red echidna kissed her on the lips. It felt so warming and loving...

-I believe you, Rouge, said Knuckles, ending the embrace of their lips. And you know that I'm a very patient echidna. I can wait until you feel ready to tell me.

Rouge smiled. He was right; when she could do it, she'll tell him.

-Since when is the all-mighty Guardian understanding?

-Since he met a cunning jewels thief.

Knuckles had a smirk on his face.

-I think we're alright now.

-One more thing...

Rouge looked at him concerned.

-What?

-Nothing much.

-What!

The Guardian waited a couple of seconds before answering.

-Well, we can be alright, but you have to stop trying to steal the ME. If you really want things to work out...

-Sigh... Well, I think it could have been worse. Fine...

-Good, said Knuckles and leaned forward for another kiss.

-Oh, and one more thing.

Rouge stopped his kiss by placing a finger over his lips.

-You'd better think about inviting me on a date soon.

-Ah...

Knuckles didn't look very excited, but said:

-I guess it's a fair price.

-See you later, then.

-Leaving? Oh, ok...

Rouge just smiled.

-Don't worry, I'll be back. But now I really have to go, Shadow must be worried...

-Oh, yeah...

Rouge looked at him just in time to catch his jealous look.

-There's no reason to be jealous, Knuxy.

-I'm not, he replied a little too fast.

-Shadow's a great friend, and so are you.

-And what's the difference?

Knuckles didn't quite liked being compared with Rouge's best friend.

-Well, she said, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving closer to him, for starters, you're also a great lover.

-Wow... thanks.

-Love ya, Red.

-Love you too, Rouge.

They deepened into a goodbye kiss.

-Buh-bye, love!

With those last goodbye words, Rouge jumped into the air and left flying. Knuckles watched, feeling a bit sad. He couldn't leave with her. He had a blood duty. He had to always guard the Master Emerald. But didn't he have also a duty towards his heart?

"Goodbye, love."

* * *

**I know this is a bit short, but I hope you'll still like it. Now I want to clear up some things. When I first putted this story on fanfiction, I had it written in a notebook. So the next chapter will come much later, so please be patient. The next chappie, will be, lemme see, "Secrets revealed", or "Her darkest secret". Oh, just tell me which title would you like most. And don't forget to review. Also, look over my profile to see my upcoming fics. **

**So, in the next chapter, you WILL find out what is Rouge's darkest secret, what is she so afraid so and why the trauma did never really healed... Oops! Did I said that loud! And how is going Knuckles to help her get over it. And you will see Amy as a a fantastic friend, who knows how to solve problems. Well, other peoples problem. SHe is a very close friend of Rouge, and will help her a lot with her... "problem". Also, it will be more violent, with some hints of SonAmy and the local police getting involved into a... Okay, I already said too much. R&R, and enjoy!**


End file.
